


Frayed

by nogitsune_lichen



Series: Frayed and Free [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek beats himself, Feels Broken, Love Confessions, M/M, Tears, Then Angry, stiles is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles still had a chance to find someone better to love. Someone with undamaged goods and someone who can give him what he needs. </p><p>Stability. Warmth. Comfort. </p><p>Everything he isn’t and ever will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed

_“I love you,” Stiles rushed out before adding, “and it terrifies me.”_

_His first gut reaction was to run and run far, yet somewhere deep within him he knew that wasn’t the right call. It would leave doors open, questions unanswered, and opportunity for this conversation to be reopened. Derek glanced over to Stiles, watching those flaming amber eyes watch him with careful optimism. Derek was a broken man…and he wasn’t about to let Stiles be dragged down with him._

_“I don’t love you,” he said.  
_

_Every fiber of his being screamed at him; from the hairs on his head to the mitochondria in his cells. The words were stale within his mouth and felt wrong coming off his tongue. He may not love Stiles but there definitely could be something there if he allowed himself to have it, yet he found that selfish. Since the age of sixteen he’s had nothing but scars marking his skin, cracks being added to his mask, nerves being frayed beyond repair.  Stiles still had a chance to find someone better to love. Someone with undamaged goods and someone who can give him what he needs._

_**Stability**. **Warmth**. **Comfort**. _

_Everything he isn’t and ever will be._

_“Fine,” Stiles bit out, the tears in the younger boy’s eyes pushing at Derek’s walls.  
_

_The sudden change from hurt to rage was sudden, sharp, and made the haunting scent of damp cotton shifted to the snarling scent of zesty spices that burned his nostrils. All of the anger wafting from Stiles almost had him reeling back and saying sorry, but he knew that would aggravate the open wound more than anything else._

_Like the coward he is he couldn’t find any words left to defend himself or even better, make Stiles feel better. Instead he cleared his throat and turned around, no longer facing this head on, walking down the sidewalk into the sheltered darkness. He’s made it three blocks away when he finally heard the gut wrenching sobs from Stiles, though barely there his own rose out of his throat._

_Not because he’s a sympathetic crier, but because this is something he wants but just can’t have. So he decides to do what he does best….leave and don’t look back._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the night._


End file.
